25 Days to Christmas
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: a different fanfic for a different person every day on the lead up to Christmas (or the holidays). 1. hinny family fluff. 2.
1. love me (and I'll try to save you)

**1: Lexi (The Cinder Crown), HarryGinny, fluffy family fic… bonding?**

 **Day One (a bit late but): Lexi (The Cinder Crown). Merry [Holidays!]**

 **Word Count: 1064**

 **This is set in the summer but in the northern hemisphere it's the winter I feel lost.**

* * *

 **love me (and I'll try to save you)**

* * *

Their holiday had gone without any hitches so far. James hadn't accidentally injured anybody, Albus hadn't found any people that he could manipulate into doing his bidding, and Lily Luna hadn't kicked up a fuss when the waitress just called her Lily. All in all, their holiday before Lily Luna went to Hogwarts was going rather well.

Until the storm started that trapped them in their holiday home.

Being magical, you would have thought that they would be able to go out into the storm, but _someone_ (Harry blamed Ginny, but they all really knew it was him) had decided this would be a 'no-magic' holiday. That meant James and Albus couldn't smuggle their wands into their suitcases, and Lily Luna had to try and not use any wandless magic (which would not be hard, as Lily Luna had never used wandless magic). Harry had his wand on him, but that was only for emergencies (and this, unfortunately, did not count as an emergency).

So they were stuck indoors as the wind battered the trees and the rain covered the windows. The noise would almost be therapeutic, if James and Albus weren't having an argument in the background. "Get off of me, you lousy snake!" James snapped, pushing Albus away from him.

"No!" Albus screamed back with the dignity that only a thirteen-year-old could manage, charging towards his brother with a savagery that Harry had never seen before.

"Enough!" Ginny cut in, stepping in between her two sons. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Albus got in my way!"

"James started it!"

"I said _enough_." Ginny turned icy eyes on James first, then Albus. "Lily Luna, what happened?"

"Albus Severus was pacing the room, and didn't realise James Sirius was there so he bashed into him. James Sirius retaliated by calling him a stupid snake, and then Albus Severus started punching him."

"Thank you, Lily Luna." Ginny looked at her eldest son first. "What should you have done when Albus bumped into you?"

James looked at his feet, a frown forming on his face. "I should have ignored it, and not insulted his house."

"And Albus, what should you have done?"

"I should have just ignored him when he called me a stupid snake, and I should have been watching where I was walking."

"Fantastic. And Harry, what should you be doing?"

Harry looked up from where he was staring out of the window. "I… should be getting something that we could all do together?"

"Exactly."

Harry set off into their room, where they had hoarded several board games and sheets of paper, along with pencils (that Ginny still seemed to be amazed at) and pool accessories (which they couldn't exactly use on that day). He left with everything but the pool accessories, going back into the living room where Ginny and the kids were waiting. James and Albus were glaring at each, and Lily Luna was sitting patiently with her legs crossed, her brown eyes watching her mother's movements. Harry sat down next to Lily Luna, placing what he found in the middle of the circle. "What do you want to do?" he asked Ginny.

"A board game, maybe? That Muggle one: Monopoly? Can we play that?"

Albus grinned, and Harry was reminded of the fact that his youngest son always won Monopoly. "That will be nice."

He changed his mind about that being nice when seven arguments (mostly between James and Albus, although Lily Luna and Albus had almost come to spars when Albus bought the one train station that Lily Luna wanted instead of putting it up for auction) and he was the first to become bankrupt (he had bought too many properties too fast, and that had ruined his chances of getting much money). Ginny was the second to become bankrupt, as, unlike Harry, she spent none of her money on properties, prefering to put them up for auction so that she could save up her money, before she was earning no more money and then every time she landed on a property she lost more and more until she had none left. Then James became bankrupt, as he got bored of playing so he let Lily Luna buy his properties for barely anything and then tried to land on her properties to give her rent. Finally, and to the surprise of everyone but James, Albus became bankrupt, landing on the last property on the board, which Lily Luna owned and had bought a hotel on.

Once Albus had finished angrily making a cup of coffee, Ginny thought it would be a good idea to play a game of 'Who Can Guess What The Blind Person Is Trying To Draw?' To play that game, they needed at least one person who could not see, and luckily for them they had two people whose glasses they could steal. James and Harry didn't have time to protest before Lily Luna yanked their glasses off of their faces. Harry couldn't even see the pencil that he was holding, but he tried his hardest to draw well. He knew for a fact that James was not trying as hard as him, because he soon was handed his glasses back because he kept on drawing inappropriate images. Ginny won this game only because she knew her husband well enough to guess the kind of things that he would draw. The drawings looked nothing like what he was trying to attempt. Harry wanted to burn them, but Ginny would not let him, instead keeping them to show to all of their friends and to display in her office.

Then they played Cluedo. Well… that was a bad idea. Albus believed in using whatever he could find to discover who had what, so soon he won due to his cheating. Lily Luna was infuriated by that of course, but she could not do anything but allow him to win.

Finally, after the last meal of the day, they started to play Exploding Snap, each of them exhausted by the amount of thinking they had to do throughout the day. Each of them won at least one game (James winning several, because the cards seemed to like him) before they all stumbled off to their rooms, sleepy. It was a good day, even if they couldn't spend it outside in the pool. There was always tomorrow for that.


	2. you put me under (your magic spell)

**Day Two (a bit late again): Shannon (JailyForever). Merry [Holidays].**

 **Assignment 9: Home Economics: Write about one of these witches preparing a meal with magic for a romantic interest: Lily Evans Potter**

 **Word Count: 600**

* * *

 **you put me under (your magic spell)**

* * *

Lily loves using magic. It sends delight racing through her veins and excitement pumping in her heart. Apparently, that is normal to feel, but Lily doesn't feel like her friends appreciate it as much as she does, especially James and Sirius spent their childhood near magic.

When James comes in late from working, Lily can be found at the stove preparing a meal for him. James always thanks her, but says she shouldn't strain her magic so much and should only prepare meals like Muggles do so she can conserve her energy. Lily doesn't listen, of course. The use of magic exhilarates her.

She's cooking a shepherd's pie when James walks in. "Smells lovely, Lils," he says, placing his arms around her waist. "What're you cooking?"

"A type of pie," she says, pointing her wand to the potatoes and causing them to cut into smaller pieces before putting them in the boiling cooking cauldron. "It's got mash, carrots, and lamb in it, among other things."

Lily starts to cook the lamb as James sits on top of the counter that has nothing on it. "Oh. How long will it be done in?"

"Once I put it all together, only fifteen minutes. Why?"

"I thought we could have a snowball fight." James looks up at her hopefully. "It's been snowing and I haven't had a snowball fight in _ages._ "

Lily smiles at him. "Fine."

* * *

Half-an-hour later, they tumble back into the house, snow in their hair and laughter in their eyes. Lily gets the shepard's pie out of the oven (it has been under a Stasis Charm for the past fifteen minutes, because Lily knew that they were going to be out there longer than fifteen minutes) and dishes it out before sitting back down on the table with James. "Thank you, Lils," he says, before tucking into his meal.

Lily smiles at him, huddling over the warmth of her plate whilst taking small bites out of her meal. Due to the energy they spent up when they were playing in the snow, it isn't long before they both finish. James puts a cleaning spell on the plates and cutlery before putting them back into the cupboards, whilst Lily got a cake out of the fridge. Lily lays in on the table, and starts to eat it straight out of the box before James comes along and pouts at her. "What about me?" he complains, so Lily picks the box up and shoves it in his face.

It is a waste of cake, she will admit that, but it is worth it to see the shocked look on his face. The box drops to the floor and makes a mess, but Lily doesn't care. She does care about the face that James grabs her head and rubs her face against his, getting cake in her red hair and up her nose. "James!" she complains, but she's laughing over the mess that has been made.

"Just showing that I love you," James says sincerely, pressing his lips to hers once again.

They taste like cake, but better. Lily wraps her arms around his shoulders and falls into his kiss, her wand pointing down to the ground to clear up the mess that the cake has made before the cat can eat it. Maybe tomorrow they could cook a meal together without magic.

( _Although they attempt to cook a meal without magic the next day, they end up having a huge food fight, so Lily has to order something in at the last minute. Maybe it's better to cook with magic after all._ )


End file.
